1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle including: a filter that captures particulate matter contained in exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine; and a heater configured to be able to heat up a vehicle cabin by using exhaust heat of the internal combustion engine, and to a control method for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Particulate matter (hereinafter also referred to as “PM”) are contained in exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine such as a gasoline engine or a diesel engine. For this reason, there is a case where a PM collection filter (hereinafter referred to as a “filter”) such as a gasoline particulate filter (GPF) or a diesel particulate filter (DPF) is mounted on an exhaust passage of the internal combustion engine. In recent years, needs for the filters have been intensified along with tightening of particulate number (PN) regulations, which is prominent in Europe.
It has been concerned that, when the PM is accumulated on the filter, resistance that is generated at a time when the exhaust gas passes the filter is increased, which possibly influences performance of the internal combustion engine and hinders normal actuation of parts (an exhaust valve and the like) of an exhaust system. Accordingly, control for burning the PM, which is accumulated on the filter, by using heat of the exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine to regenerate the filter (hereinafter also referred to as “filter regeneration control”) is executed at appropriate timing.
For example, a hybrid vehicle in which the filter regeneration control is executed is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-202832 (JP 2015-202832 A). In this hybrid vehicle, when the filter regeneration control is requested, control for increasing a temperature of the filter to a specified temperature or higher and thereafter stopping a fuel supply to the internal combustion engine (hereinafter also referred to as “regeneration cut control”) is executed, and a motor is used to run the internal combustion engine. In this way, a sufficient amount of oxygen to burn the PM is supplied from the internal combustion engine to the filter. Thus, burning of the PM is promoted.